


Gift

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [52]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: A gift from the heart...





	Gift

“I wish I was thirty years younger.”

James shifted away from her, then tugged her onto her back, and looked down at her. “Why would you wish that?”

Olivia reached for his hand; placed it on her stomach. “Because for the first time in my life, I would like to have a child. Your child,” she said. “I want to give you that gift.”

“You have already given me a gift, Olivia,” James told her, sliding his hand up her chest to rest just above her left breast. “Your heart.”

“Is it enough?”

James smiled, and nodded. “More than enough.”


End file.
